criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Capo
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Capo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | Name = Capo | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Elf | Class = Bard (College of Lore) | Age = 55 | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish, Bee | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Feolinn, Menagerie Coast | Family = | Connections = Eric (bee companion) | Profession = | StatsRef = See Critical Role's tweet for Capo's stats. | Level = 3 | HP = 24 | AC = 14 | DC = | Str = 14 | Dex = 15 | Con = 14 | Int = 12 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 18 | FanArt = }} is a half-elven bard played by Stephen Colbert. Description Appearance As a half-elf adult, Capo ages at about half as much as the average human. Thus, he has the appearance of a man in his late 30s. Personality Capo is very book-learned. When no one else would listen to his knowledge about Zathkira in regards to the recent disappearances, he grew frustrated and set out into the Plumgroves to solve the terrible problem himself. Capo's long-term goal is to end childhood poverty on the Menagerie Coast and in Wildemount. Biography Capo had been collecting errant bits of lore about the history of the Plumgroves: the nearby forest and the source of most of the fruit used to make Feolinn's wonderful wines. Noticing strange disappearances recently, Capo recognized they were very similar to when the dark mage Zathkira the Mad lured various tourists to his subterranean laboratory. No one willing to take his theory seriously, Capo set out into the Plumgroves to solve the mystery himself. After defeating an undead panther, Capo discovered a hidden cavern entrance. Exploring further into the cave and fending off half a dozen mites (the corrupted results of Zathkira's failed experiments to replicate the Crimson Sphere of Generosity), he discovered a tomb. In the tomb, Capo found a ward of protection inscribed into the walls, as well as a beautiful sword with gold and silver inlay. Capo was confronted by the spirit of Shiona the Great herself: the hero who defeated Zathkira during that dark and tumultuous time in Feolinn history. Upon hearing of his quest to end child proverty, the spirit deemed Capo worthy and permitted him to take the Exalting Blade of Favor. Beyond the tomb, Capo discovered the lost laboratory of Zathkira...where the mage (now a lich) was still trying to corrupt the Crimson Orb of Generosity. Capo managed to trick the lich into giving him the orb, which then affixed itself to Capo's face. During the battle, Eric attempted to sting the lich, but Zathkira killed the bee with an Inflict Wounds. Fortunately, before his death, Eric managed to reveal the location of Zathkira's phylactery, which Capo shattered using the Exalting Blade of Favor. Zathkira's lich body was instantly rendered limp and lifeless. Capo then departed the laboratory, determined to honor Eric's sacrifice by using the Crimson Orb of Generosity to bring joy across the Menagerie Coast. Relationships Companions * Eric: Capo's bee animal companion and friend. Character Information Abilities Half-Elven Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry * Skill Versatility Bardic Abilities * Spellcasting * Bardic Inspiration (d6) * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest * Bard College: College of Lore ** Cutting Words * Expertise Bard Spells Cantrips * Vicious Mockery * Light 1st-level * Disguise Self * Cure Wounds * Thunderwave * Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd-level * Invisibility * Suggestion Notable Items * Studded leather armor * Longsword * Crossbow * Exalting Blade of Favor (+6 to hit, 1d10+5 radiant damage, fire and lightning resistance, can emit light like a torch) * Crimson Sphere of Generosity Quotations * Shiona the Great (angrily): "This blade has brought down the terror of Zathkira once, but I will not see it in the hands of one unworthy. You...tell me, what do you fight for? What is so precious that you would throw your life away in these pits of despair?!?" Capo (scared): "...I fight to alleviate children's poverty." * Zathkira the Mad (now a disgusting lich): "You, foolish guest. (chuckles) Help me unlock this strange relic's power. Where do you dumb mewling mortals hide your generosity anyway, eh?!? I need to figure out how to get this blasted thing to work!" Capo: "I will tell you, but first I need the orb. Give me the orb and I will tell you." Zathkira (mumbling and wary): "Well, just a second, what is it that you would do with such a sphere? Ah, you must understand, I've worked very hard to attain it, and uh, well, you're...within moments of having your life stripped of your body, so what do you hope to unlock...from me granting it to you?" Capo: "I will unlock all of its powers. What do you need from the orb?" Zathkira: "You have to understand. I spent a lot of time with it. Talking to it, trying to make it breakfast, whatever things generous people do, I don't know how it works. So I just hope maybe you, who carry such a small strange creature (Eric gets a little defensive), maybe you would have more of an idea of what generosity might spark or inspire its effects." * Capo: "For Eric." Trivia * Capo was created as part of a special D&D one-shot played by Matthew Mercer and Stephen Colbert to raise money for Red Nose Day and alleviate childhood poverty. Capo's class, his bee companion, the holy relic he sought, and the final enemy of the adventure were all voted for by donors. References Art: